Heart disease and stroke are leading causes of death in the United States and are disproportionately higher in African American persons with hypertension. Cognitive theory supports that hypertension self-care requires intact cognition in multiple cognitive domains. Through brain imaging technology we know that aging impacts these domains. Empirical studies also indicate similar changes in cognition related to hypertension that may be mediated by age or other variables such as use of anti-hypertensive medication. There is a gap in research related to cognition and hypertension self-care among African American elders. The long-term objective of this study is to obtain information that will serve as the basis for development of a middle range model of hypertension self-care and cognition; the model will provide direction for interventions tailored to the level of cognitive function and contextual background of elder African Americans with hypertension. The study will use a descriptive quantitative and qualitative design. The sample will contain 200 participants who meet inclusion criteria and who are already part of an intervention study (to test the effects of usual care only versus telemonitoring/telecounseling plus usual care on change in blood pressure). Data for the quantitative portion of the study will be collected by structured interview at baseline and three months follow-up. Data for the qualitative study will be collected by open-ended structured interview at three months follow-up. Analysis will include multiple regression and a 2 X 2 ANCOVA. [unreadable] [unreadable]